lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Orion
'''Orion '''is the third RP character of The Kaio-Ken Kid. Orion is a Demigod/Saiyan that was born on Earth. Orion is the son of AlphaXiang and a unknown Saiyan father. Early Life When he was born he was already very powerful so AlphaXiang put him on earth to learn the ways of life. So he grew up with a human family, although he was treated cruelly. He was always an outsider, probably because he was so much stronger and faster than the other kids. It got to the point that when he was 5 he was banished from the viliage for being an alleged witch. So he was left by himself in a mountainous region that was filled with monsters and other demonic beings. Teen Life After about 10 years later he was being raised by wolves. He was approached by a strange woman that made him want to fall in love and get married by the sight of her. She told him that she was his mother and that he was a Demigod. She told him all about his origin and the origin of saiyans. She told him all about why she wanted to let him go through his hardships and why he was so different from other children. She then also told him that he was also her only child and the most powerful of the Demigods (He is a natural SSJ5). Then she gave him special privilages because she felt bad.He he now had ablities close to hers but he had to master it. Fighting Venterius 1 year after he met his mother, he met another Demigod. His name was Venterius, a son of Chaos. Venterius was planning a revolt against their parents. So Orion confronted him and was brutally beaten. So he traveled to his mother for guidence. She told him that the only way he could beat him with compainions. He didn't like the idea since he was always a loner so he met with one of the Z fighters, Goku. So they trained in the ROSAT for 3 days. When they confronted Venterius, he had already destroyed the south half of the Universe. When they faced him they could barely even match up with him until Goku transformed into SSG and gave all of his energy to Orion. Orion then powered up to his fullest and asked his mother for power. She granted him more than he could ever imagined and utterly destroyed Venterius. Apperance His appearnce varies because of his ability to shapeshift but his original form or the one he uses most, has: Red Hair Green Eyes and usually have a white head band Personality He is a more keep to himself kind of guy. He is a loner and doesn't usually work with anyone. Measure of Power (Power Levels) Usual Base Power Level: alittle over 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Full Power: 15,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Powers/Techniques/Abilites ShapeShifting: An ability given to him by his mother, he can literaly change into anything and also gain its abilites permanently. Stardust Power: He is able to manipulate Star Dust or Ultra violet or Sun light. Density Shifting: He is able to change his density to Invulnerable to be able to pass through solid objects. Reality Shifting: He has the ablity to change any thing real and can even warp the law of physics. Super Stregnth: Orion is known for his extreme strength that can even rival the most powerful enimes in the oniverse. Super Speed: His speed uncomprehendable Kamehameha. Dragon Fist Spirit Bomb Instant Kamehameha Instant Transmission Meteor Smash Infinite Ki: His Ki is never ending and he does not tire Transformations Super Saiyan God Neo Super Saiyan Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter